This application relates to the design and function of a base or mount for a delineator post. More particularly it relates to a base or mount which will accept a rapid, easy connecting and disconnecting highway traffic delineator post. Further, the base or mount is recessed in the road or support surface such that a snowplow or other highway clearing device may pass over it without damaging the delineator mounting components within the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,369, which is incorporated herein for all purposes, discloses a quick release delineator apparatus which fits into a permanent or portable base for the delineator system. It is an intention of the present invention to provide a base and mount for such a releasable delineator apparatus, which is recessable within the support surface for the delineator.
Current U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,277,513; 5,454,664; 5,816,737; 4,195,945; 4,147,447; and 3,587,416 disclose low-profile snowplowable pavement markers which incorporate a reflector lens element. These patents do not teach or disclose that a traffic delineator may be substituted for the reflector element. However, there has been a long standing need to be able to provide a suitable base (which will accommodate a traffic delineator post) which may be plowed over by a snowplow blade or other surface clearing device.
Often times during highway construction, delineators must be placed along the highway to direct traffic around the worksite. These delineators may be attached to a mount or base which is permanently affixed to the roadway or support surface. In some situations, the delineator may be disconnected from the base leaving the base exposed to the environmental conditions. When it snows, the delineators and bases become covered with snow. There is no convenient way to operate a snowplow around the delineator or base for removal of the fallen snow.
The present invention allows the delineator to be disconnected from the base, the plow to remove snow from the surface above the base, and the delineator to be quickly reintroduced into the base. Further, in those situations where the delineator had been detached from the base prior to the snowfall, the plow may simply run over the base or mount without damaging the base or mount. A delineator must be placed on the base after the snow removal.